


Can See It In Your Eyes

by Konnation_Station



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnation_Station/pseuds/Konnation_Station





	1. Chapter 1

White. White. White is all he sees. Trying to get to his destination in this time crunch is a challenge with the leftover amount of gas he has and it’s not that much left. This would’ve been easier if he had charged his phone last night, now it’s dead with no navigation plus with the luck he has there’s no charger in the car—that’s just great.

All houses look the same with the amount of snow covering every surface and he thinks he’s lost for the past half an hour. The only solution he thought he had to find his aunt’s house was to look for that red door, and that red door haven’t been seen for another thirty minutes and he knows he’s not even near the neighborhood, he’s possibly in a different town by now.

“Fuck.”

Hungry, hungover, tired and now add to the misery the gas light is blinking. He’s thinking this day is out to get him, it is a Tuesday, the one day of the week that he dislikes the most. It’s after Monday and not nearly close to the weekends maybe that’s why it’s coming to get him. Maybe karma is getting back at him for not giving that dollar for the man waiting at the intersection, to the guy standing at the lights from the freeway exits. He knew it was going to come someday.

No red door to be seen, no phone to make calls, no gas to go any further. Thinking he’s in some kind of neighborhood rather than being in the middle of nowhere, there’s only one choice that he got to make. Pull over and knock for some help.

_Fuck. Me._

The man who answered the door gave him a whiplash of déjà vu, some kind of I-might-have-met-you-in-another-alternate-universe feeling, a feeling like he had seen him before but maybe never met. It’s such a weird little shock in his brain that’s trying to gear if there’s some memory of those features. His hands are tingly but also his stomach.

“Hi, can I help you?”

The guy huffs a crooked smile and he thinks the man was repeating himself because he’s too busy gawking to have paid attention to what he said the first time.

“Oh, uh, sorry to bother you but I’m lost, my car’s out of gas and I really hope if I can borrow your phone to call for a tow truck. It’ll be really fast then I’ll get out of your hair.”

The man in the house was looking at the cold man from head to feet as he said the last half of his sentence not sure if he was listening. It’s making him feel fidgety with how his eyes moved, they seem so warm as they look into his eyes.

“Yeah, hold on. Come inside.”

“Thank you so much for this, you’re a lifesaver. I’m gonna get out of your hair now so—.”

“Jonathan, right?”

His stomach dropped. That came out of nowhere and never would he expected this. The guy already knows him? When, how, where?

“Wai—how did yo—.”

“Evan. You don’t remember me?”

_Evan._

It has a little jingle but his mind is fogged, he does remember an Evan way back in the days but he doesn’t look as nearly as this Evan here. The voice back then was higher but now it’s velvet deep, the hair isn’t a mop anymore, his skin got more glowy? He got taller.. way taller than back then. And more fit. Maybe this Evan got a major transformation if he’s right.

“Evan the hermit?”

The man laughs.

“Yeah.”

_Oh my god. Fuck. Me._

They met while Evan was a freshman in high school, at a friend’s party from mutual friends, it was fuzzy but they hooked up while buzzed. To his surprise it was a pretty good kiss, he didn’t know Evan had it in him or even the experience. Not to be cruel but he’s not one of the most approachable people, he was pretty shy that’s why he got his nickname. But that must’ve changed now he’s sure.

After that day he literally didn’t see Evan again until today.

“Well look at you, what happened to you?” Jonathan laughs back.

“What happened to me? Uhh, puberty? And I got into sports so maybe that’ll answer your question.”

_Well, it did you good. Real good._

“I didn’t mean it like tha—.”

“I know…. You didn’t change, that’s a good thing. You’re still you which is why I recognized you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re still pretty.” He replied with no hesitation.

_Well damn._

His heart jumped a bit. He liked Evan back then, he was funny if you give him time, his personality was cute and so was his smile. They could’ve been friends after that party but he was gone before they could’ve been.

Now knowing this upgraded version of Evan he’s not sure what’s going to happen.

“Are you a playboy now or what? I want the old one back.”

Evan laughs again and it sounds incredibly pleasing to the ear.

“No, I’m not and no you don’t want that Evan back.”

“Why not?”

They’re sitting on the couch, Evan’s sitting on a separate one leaning forward with his elbows on his knees while Jonathan’s laid back with one arm on the armrest and it’s a feeling like they’re 

longtime friends just having a casual conversation. It’s strangely warm and he doesn’t want this to be over soon.

“Because if I was that old Evan he wouldn’t have said anything to you.”

There it goes again, that small glint in his eyes whenever he looks at him.

“Then what about the new Evan?”

Evan slowly blinks at him.

“He gets what he wants.”


	2. Chapter 2

_I’m actually speechless. Did he really say that? Who is this person? he’s a completely different person_.

He’s laughing to himself because he’s flustered, caught him completely off guard and it’s unpredictably erotic.

Heart won’t calm but picking up its pace. He feels himself blushing under Evan’s soft stare while he himself fidgets. Obviously, Evan’s coming onto him but he had no clue about his feelings, it’s so hot.

“And what does he want?”

He got chills running from his arms to his torso to his legs from the way Evan grins. He swallowed. He thinks he can play this game for as long as it’ll let him knowing he’ll regret it as soon as it’s too late to turn back.

Jonathan makes himself absolutely calm and relaxed on the couch, he’s not the only charmer in this room if Evan didn’t know until now, he got his own reputation. He might look quite cocky but that’s part of his appeal, this game two players can play.

“He wants….”

Jonathan notices how Evan slowly closes his mouth, he blinks away for two seconds, yes he counted, then back to eye contact, then down and then back up.

_What’s he hesitating for?_

“And?”

Jonathan pushes because he’s dying to know, curiosity tearing his mind because Evan caught his interest impressively fast. He taps his finger against the armrest, waiting patiently but impatiently at the same time. Doesn’t allow his eyes to tear away from their now tense atmosphere.

 

“He wants that dinner with you. But especially he wants those lips.”

“Evan..”

He called out his name as if in need to remind himself he knows this man, a long time ago and not just now. This man’s not a stranger and they actually know each other. He said his name as an act of comfort for him because those words shouldn’t make him painful in the chest. He said his name to make him feel anchored that they might be long lost love because he feels that might be true. He said his name like they’re lovers because coming from that voice it gave him back-to-back chills.

“Why’d you say my name like that?”

Evan’s words came out as whispers, his expression looks as if he’s wounded. Maybe the way he called his name sounded equally as pained.

“Why’d you say that?”

Jonathan softly whispers.

“I’m not missing any more chances, Jonathan. After that night I ran away like a coward. After that kiss I realized something and I was scared and avoided you. After I’ve grasped that I’ve lost you for good I hated myself every time I let myself think about you, and I vowed not to lose any more chances through my fingers again. Like today when you literally came knocking on my doorstep. I’m not losing you—again.”

Jonathan feels like he got the wind knocked out of him by just affectionate words as he can feel Evan’s pain through his confession. This day really took a turn and he’s in doubt if he’s in a dream because things are changing way too fast for his comfort. But it’s not uncomfortable, not a bit.

Now feeling like a dick not knowing what to say as words wouldn’t form, he can’t think except that adorable little confession, the semi worried expression he has on, the tone of his voice, the way he’s playing with his fingers nervously as he’s waiting for a reply. All Jonathan’s thinking of is their kiss years ago when he should really be saying something, it was the best kiss he’s had till this day when he thinks about it.

Damn, it’s been a long ass time.

“Please say something.”

Evan sounds as if he’s scared of what he has said will surely make Jonathan run. But he’s not running.

“I—I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“You were the only one that made an effort to treat me like a friend, a true one when nobody could. We got along really well, we clicked for the rest of that night and it was too good to be true and I psyched myself out thinking you’re just fooling with me and I ran. I didn’t have the nerve to talk to you because you were too good to be true.”

There he goes again, his way with words. With that voice nothing he can say could be wrong, he can lie and it’ll sound truthful. The ache in Jonathan’s chest grew each time and it hasn’t been subsiding because Evan’s digging into old feelings he had buried. That hurt of Evan disregarded him when they could’ve been best friends and more. And Jonathan wanted more.

Evan’s words are getting to him and it’s doing things, he doesn’t know what but he doesn’t want to do nothing.

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing’s more important than you.”

Jonathan had to chuckle. This guy is such a smooth talker it’s almost ridiculous because he’s falling for it. All the bad luck he’s been taking has finally paid off.

“Come with me.”

“Where?” Evan asks.

“I just gotta stop at an aunt’s house to pick something up and… you can have that dinner with me, playboy.”

His plan is to wait for that tow truck to come, give him gas, take them both to his aunt’s house then off they’ll go. The only things that are rushing this situation is he can’t wait another day for a simple dinner. It’s going to be a pain to drive back here or a long way for Evan to get to his place so might as well let it be tonight. There are some things they got to catch up on.

“Please don’t call me a playboy I’m nothing like that.”

That’s when Jonathan raises an unbelieved brow.

“Oh really? It doesn’t seem like that at all, seems like you’re really experienced in what you’re saying to me. Like you’ve done this many times before? It just sounds too good talking that talk.”

“Believe it or not it’s only you that I’m talking like this.”

He crosses his arms. Jonathan wants to pry because there’s definitely some double personality he’s seeing. A player vibe and an innocent one packed in that body, it makes him in awe seeing him as adorable and wicked at the same time.

“I think I’ll believe you after that dinner?”

Evan smiles and nods.

That’s cute.

 

\----

 

“You can just wait in the car, I’ll be quick just got to pick up some things, won’t take long. And if you’re thinking of jacking my car, don’t even try I’ll hunt you down before you can even enjoy the ride.”

Jonathan joked as he’s getting out the car.

“Yeah but I got a date of a lifetime so I’m not going anywhere.”

Evan winked out the passenger’s window and that drew a snort out of him. Maybe he’s imagining but he might’ve heard a soft “cute” out of Evan but he chose to ignore it and pretend he didn’t hear it by clearing his throat.

He quickly spun away before Evan could notice his blush.

 

\----

 

“Before I go, do you know any good restaurants around here?”

Jonathan asks his aunt.

“Why? You’re not going home after this?”

“Just going to have dinner with a high school friend.”

It is the truth but why does he feel he’s lying?

“Oh, who is it? I might know them if they’re your high school friend. And why do you got to go to a restaurant for? I can make you two dinners.”

Oh God.

He knows she’s doing this in the goodness of her heart but he doesn’t want to involve her in their affairs, their conversation is going to spread like wildfire if she gets what’s going on between them, and he doesn’t want that, people getting into his personal business.

“I’m sure you don’t know him and we’re just going to get something quick to eat, I don’t want you to go through the hassle of making food. I’ll just ask him where, thank you though!”

Jonathan prepares himself to run or fast walk to the door because he can feel the heat of her questions are going to fire at him.

“I thought so Jonathan. You got a date? Don’t want me to meddle and snoop? I already saw you two when you arrived. That look on you two faces? Can’t fool me if you tried.”

Jonathan stops in his tracks and all he first thought of was oh shit, everyone’s going to know.

He turns around and she laughs.

“Hun, you look like a deer in headlights. Go on, I’m just kidding with you I won’t tell anyone, it’ll be our secret.”

Jonathan is in disbelieve because it sounds too good for her to let him off this easy.

“Yeah but what’s the catch?”

“There’s no catch. Besides, it’s better off with me knowing than your sister.”

Jonathan's eyes widen.

“Oh my god not her please, she will not leave me alone and the whole family would know everything with her big mouth.”

His aunt crosses her arm as she’s leaning against the wall.

“Off you go then, you don’t want to leave your date waiting, do you? Have fun.”

She waves him off.

Jonathan looks at her suspiciously. Thinking this situation is going too smooth, more smooth than he’d liked. At least threaten him, make a negotiation, something, but she’s just smiling and waving goodbye at him.

“But you have to swear to me so I can leave lightheartedly.”

“Alright, I swear now go.”

 

\----

 

“What’s wrong with your face? Did something happen?”

Evan said worriedly.

“Oh, nothing, nothing important.”

Watching the snow falling on the windshield in his driver’s seat, waiting for them to melt from the inside of their warm car, seeing them slide down the glass when he feels warm fingers touching his chin and they’re directing his face towards the owner of this hand. As his eyes finally lands on the pair of browns, the man spoke.

“You ok?”

He said it so softly it almost made him feel bad.

Jonathan took a breath and everything in this moment calms him tremendously. From the look of his face, his expression, his sincere looking eyes, the manner in his voice, the dreamy gesture he’s doing—makes him at peace.

“Yeah… I am now.”

_Shit that’s cheesy._

The man smiles and Jonathan notices his fingers stay lingering under his chin. They start to move in small caresses and Evan’s focus drifts from his eyes to his lips, and Jonathan releases the mildest sigh completely unnoticeable as he’s straining not to close his eyes.

This moment is dangerous Jonathan can feel it and then it dawned on him, they’re still in front of his aunt’s house and she might be looking at them right now from her window with binoculars and cell phone camera handy.

Jonathan steadily says.

“We should go. My aunt might be looking at us.”

“Oh, that’s right, sorry.”

And those warm fingers leave his chin and he instantly misses them, he turns forward.

_Way to ruin the mood._

“You know any place we can go?”

Jonathan asks.

Evan turns to him, he thought about it for a few seconds.

“Yeah, I know a place.”

 

\----

 

“You know I was thinking of a simple place to get a bite to eat not a place where CEOs come to wine dine.”

Jonathan whispers.

He looks around and there are women in their evening gowns with their date attired in a full dressed suit sitting in their candlelit table. Personal pianist and band playing beautiful live music, chandeliers that could cost literal millions. Beautiful view of the city with open scenery and open balcony and they’re able to get this blessing of a table is a godsend, which is why there are grimy looks tossed towards their way.

_How is he able to get this table without any first notice?_

“I’m not going to take my lifetime of a date to a dull place to eat. This is special. You’re special. It’s my treat.”

Suddenly feeling luxurious by what Evan said because usually, he’s the one that’s doing the treating. Once in a while being treated like a precious piece of jewel for once is a delicacy. His jackpot of a day has finally happened, and this day will probably change his life all because of this.

Jonathan props his elbows on the table, intertwine his fingers to rest chin on and leans forward to speak for only Evan to hear.

“Is there something about you I should know about?”

Evan chuckles. He also leans forward.

“What’d you mean?”

“You do this often? How can you get a table like this without any reservation? You take your first dates here a lot? Is that why you’re so recognizable to the staff? I’m really curious.”

Jonathan began to joke to lighten his own awkwardness but Evan’s face quickly became serious but calm.

“Jonathan…”

He smiles. “What. It’s a valid question isn’t it?”

Evan sighs out his nose, it’s endearing to see him frustrated, out of annoyance too maybe. Jonathan thinks this is rather fun to bug him to the point of irritation, maybe it’ll be one of his hobbies in the future. It’s a new expression he enjoys luring out.

“I’m really good friends with the owner alright? It might be hard for you to believe this but I don’t go out and have dates and take them to the same place for a chance to share a bed for the night. Maybe I gave you the wrong impression of me and I wish I could’ve done better, but trust me when I say this, it’s you that I would do this for, only you.”

Chills and a leap of the heart crashes into Jonathan. He shouldn’t have harassed and pester Evan because he’s falling too fast and too soon with every word that comes out of his mouth.

Jonathan bites his lip as he’s thinking of something to say. Maybe an apology for being a rude dick for a person that’s kind enough to go out of his way to take him to an elegant restaurant while he’s dressed in street wear, the fact that Evan’s able to get them in with him dressing this way is already admirable. Evan, on the other hand, looks great with a coat and black jeans while he looks like he’s running errands for groceries.

Jonathan looks down.

“Don’t apologize, don’t you dare.”

“Evan…” He looks at him and bites his lip out of habit in embarrassment.

“Don’t do that.”

Jonathan lifts his brows. Do what?

Evan's eyes transfers to his lips. Jonathan freezes in his position, not knowing what to do because he’s undeniably a bit turned on.

A hand reaches across the table and as they did he sees Evan’s darkened expression, hunger in his vision, and he couldn’t help but bite down harder. Moments later they reach his chin and a thumb press themselves against his bottom lip to successfully remove them from the grasp of his teeth.

“Don’t bite them.”

The fingers under his chin is amazingly comfortable and warm. They make him feel admired and adored, by the way they move on his skin makes him lethargic and he can fall asleep from those fingers on him alone.

Evan's thumb loiter itself on his bottom lip still, pressing just softly, it slides its position between seconds and Jonathan is so tempted to kiss the pad of his thumb as Evan’s eyes never leave his lips.

Jonathan broadens the gap between his lips and breathes hot air onto his thumb pad, he notices Evan’s eyes contracted, his pupils dilated.

_Fuck._

“Good evening gentlemen. Evan, how are you?”

A man’s voice suddenly spoke unexpectedly from right beside them and Jonathan freaks himself out and rushes out of Evan’s physical contact. He leans back in his seat and looks at the man.

His appearance’s so refined and classy with his cut crease suit, looking at Evan with a modest smile. But Evan, on the other hand, was staring death into the standing man’s eyes.

“Michael.”

That tone expresses bad intention for the owner of that name and again—it’s so hot.

“I am so honored to have you come visit me and my restaurant with your lovely date here. May I get some wine for you two and my top recommendation for this evening’s course?”

“If you’re that honored you could’ve stayed back and given us more time but you chose to interrupt us?”

The man smiles again. They have a really close friendship Jonathan reckons because Evan talking like he was to the owner of this extravagant restaurant in that manner, and he’s completely cool with it means they’re probably best friends.

Michael bends close to Evan’s ear and whispers something.

“So?” Evan said.

“So I got to say hi and serve my best buddy here myself because you’re VIP here and so is your date.”

Michael said as he turns to Jonathan and holds out his right hand.

“I’m Michael, Evan’s friend. Such a pleasure to meet you, I’ll be your server today.”

“Jonathan, likewise, I’m honored.”

Evan kept his eyes on Michael the entire time as he began to introduce himself, he looks a bit tense don’t know why. Then he looks at Jonathan and his expression changes into something so soft, he gave him a smile.

“I’ll be back with your wine out first.”

Evan glares at him till he turns on his heels then he’s off.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t know he was coming, I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

Jonathan chuckles.

“Oh It’s fine, no big deal.”

He runs his hand through his hair because it’s getting warmer under his jacket which he hesitates on taking off.

“He gave me a little warning when he whispered to me, we had an audience and it worried him for some reason.”

_Oh so that’s what it was about._

Jonathan artfully looks at the other tables around them and some guests are still looking at them.

“Maybe they don’t see this often and it was a show to them, it’s not like we’re doing anything. Maybe it’s the way I’m dressed, I mean look at me, dressed like I didn’t put in any effort and walked into this restaurant, of course, people will look. You got to admit it’s pretty out of the ordinary, you don’t see this whole scenario every day am I right?”

Jonathan jokes.

Evan shakes his head.

“It’s not about how you’re dressed, you just have on a casual outfit Jonathan, you’re not in rags… It’s how you were looking.”

He blinks a couple of times as he’s trying to figure what Evan’s saying, what it means.

“The way you were looking. You should’ve seen how you were looking at me. I wouldn’t blame them for looking at you because that’s why they were staring, how stunning you were at that moment.”

Evan spoke awfully tender towards him and it took the air out of his lungs. He continues.

“I’m the luckiest in this room to have you look at me like that and what I could do to have you do that for me again I would.”

The chills are back full blown to his scalp if Evan’s trying to make him fall in love with him he’s on his way. Doesn’t know how to reply to that but almost want to kiss him right here.

_Is it too soon for that?_

“Here you go gentlemen, this wine is excellent the best in the house and I dug it out just for you two. Your course will be out real soon, I hope Evan is making your evening as lovely as he is, right Evan?”

Michael said and Evan scowls at him with his eyes as he mouths fucking bitch.

“I’ll be back.” He said in a singsong tone with a smile and again he’s off.

Jonathan tries to contain his laughter he bites his lips together, Evan looks like the one easiest to tease and piss off.

“It’s cute how you guys are, I can tell you two are really close. That’s fun, I’m envious.”

Jonathan rests his head on his fingers, elbow on the armrest of the chair and he’s really enjoying himself as he takes another gulp of his wine.

Evan sighs before he runs his hand through his hair.

“I shouldn’t have taken you here, I didn’t know he was going to be here today. He’s really ruining the mood every time he pops up and I see his face.”

“It’s adorable, how he’s making you react.”

Evan does a little eye-roll.

“You like seeing me annoyed and aggravated?”

Jonathan decides he’ll be a little extra flirty since the wine is starting to hit him.

“Yeah I think it’s hot.”

Evan raises a brow.

“Haven’t seen that before, what else can you look like? What do you look like when you’re so hungry that you want to eat it so bad but couldn’t? What do you look like when you’re heated?”

Jonathan continues with his more relaxed comfortability.

The man on the other side of the table deeply chuckles like he just said something that can be so obviously answered.

“You’ve already seen it today. Silly.”

Jonathan exhales through his nose in replacement of a moan. He always has something to throw back at him.

“Careful.” He warns.

“Careful of what?” Evan says coyly.

_Don’t do it._

The moment Jonathan said it he did the exact opposite. Evan licks his lips gently before he takes them in and scrapes his teeth up his bottom lip excruciatingly slow and Jonathan catches all the details to how wet he made them look, how harsh he’s marking them, up to how red they look when he releases them and followed by a sinful smirk.

_You son of a bitch._

He’s already warm and it’s getting warmer by the way Evan’s tormenting, plus the strong wine it’s making him a bit high. Surely he’s blushing because his face is beating with heat.

Jonathan peels back his jacket and he makes sure to do it unhurriedly because might as well, he’ll play this game too and he’s not the one to succumb. Today is the only good day that he chooses to wear a fitted t-shirt underneath, finally days of laziness to get dressed properly for the winter pays off.

The face Evan makes is the reward of being a bit cold is worth it today and he’s convinced lady luck is definitely on his side to choose him this shirt.

Evan’s face converted dramatically, an entirely stern and serious expression and it makes Jonathan internally laughs in victory. That smirk and cocky persona are gone the moment the jacket leaves his shoulders. That cheeky grin dies so quickly it makes Jonathan think he has all the power in the world when it comes to Evan.

When Jonathan was done with high school he became involved and captivated with tattoos and before he knows it he kept getting more until he realized he had more than a dozen, saturated black and gray ink covering his arm and a few at the back of his neck. He got some new ink a few days ago from his shoulder running up to the crook of his neck and it’s a great time to air it out and cool it since his shirt does the perfect job for that.

Evan has never gotten the chance to see him tatted till now and his mouth is slightly hanging.

Jonathan chuckles. Evan’s in a trance-like observation at his tattoos, his eyes travels up his arm to his neck and Jonathan gets chills running up his spine so he flaps the neck of his shirt to cool himself, keeping in mind to show a little more shoulder and collarbone.

Evan frowns and glares in his eye so that means he gets what he’s doing and it’s fun for him. Jonathan knows his shoulder, collarbone and neck looks rather appetizing from over there by the way Evan visibly swallowed.

_He’s so predictable._

“What’s the matter now? I caught your tongue?”

No words came out of his mouth after six seconds and he counted.

“Hm?” Jonathan spoke again.

He saw Evan clenched his jaws for a faint moment as he blinks softly a few times.

“What do you want me to say?”

Jonathan shrugs as well as he raised his brow.

“Did you expect me to say you look absolutely beautiful? That you look undeniably gorgeous the way you’re just sitting there teasing me? That I want to really touch you right now? Do you want me to say that I wish I could do things to you? Did you expect me to say I truly want to kiss you right at this moment?”

Evan raises his brows in return as in _take that_ and it did cause a blow to Jonathan’s heart. He’s right, he didn’t expect that but he wants it.

Jonathan exhales in silence. He takes a swig of wine to wash down his loss of words clumped in his throat. Maybe the words from Evan is physically effective because the wine is supposed to be bitter and harsh but as it flows down his throat it tastes unbearably sweet.

They look at each other. Evan’s watching as if he’s waiting for some kind of reply from Jonathan, a certain reaction as he’s just observing silently. Jonathan’s leaned back in his seat doing the same, gazing at him, contemplating, and regulating his breathing. It’s probably the hottest thing anyone got the nerve to say to him.

“Evan..”

That’s all he can say, is his name, because it sounds easy rolling off his tongue. Apparently, it’s his new favorite thing to say as it makes him feel warm inside, makes him anchored.

Evan's eyes says go on so he goes with the flow of his heart.

“I did expect that, I want you to say that.”

Jonathan boldly said because it’s the truth, he got to admit he’s been waiting for Evan to say something like that. His words are addicting, the sincerity and genuineness from his tone just makes it that much more special, especially to him.

He’s already falling a long time ago.

Evan takes a deep breath.

“Jonathan, you realized what you just did? What you just said?”

He smiles. “Tell me what I just did.”

Evan leans forward and whispers.

“You’re just making me falling more for you, I hope you’re aware of that.”

“I know, what happens next is entirely up to you.”

Jonathan twirls his glass of wine like one of those chatty housewives as he puts on a pleased look on his face.

 

\----

 

“Would you care for some dessert? We got our special apple-peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream for only this day, are you two interested?”

Michael said as he arrived at their table.

Jonathan widens his eyes in surprise.

“What? That’s my favorite, how’d you know?”

He jokingly squint at Michael.

“Oh I guess a little birdie told me.”

Michael said as he glances at Evan who was failing to hide the slightest grin.

_Wow you’re so crafty._

Even though he’s utterly full but this is his weakness, it’s his favorite dessert and he will try to squeeze some more room for some cobble and ice cream, especially in a place like this, it’ll probably be the best he’ll ever have. He can’t pass that off.

Evan gave Michael a little signal _go-ahead_ and then he was off again.

“Wow what can’t you do? How’d you know?”

Jonathan places his elbows on the table and entwines his fingers and he notices Evan glanced at them first before looking at him. He mimics Jonathan’s position.

“You told me once and it’s my favorite too believe it or not. You’re not that special for me to do something like that for you.”

Evan said with half seriousness and half tease but Jonathan doesn’t know which, he’s putting on quite a decent act.

“Really? Well, I shouldn’t be too flattered then and get off the sky because I thought I was particularly unique to you but I guess not.”

Jonathan drastically sighs.

“—Maybe you shouldn’t be talking to me like I’m the best thing you ever known.”

Evan’s eyelids flutter before he responds.

“You’re the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

There he goes again, going off unexpectedly and stabs him in the heart with his choice of words.

“When did you learn how to be so romantic, Romeo?”

Evan huffs a laugh and brushes his hair back. Jonathan figured it’s one of his habits when he gets shy.

_How cute._

“I never have to learn it because you’re the first I find worth saying it to. I never said anything like I did with you to anyone. Not that I never had anyone, it’s just they never make me feel like I do with you.”

The total seconds he’s spent with Evan with every word directed to him have the power to almost bring tears onto his eyes. The things he’s said is intolerably sweet plus with his honey glazed voice, he can burst with the emotion of being adored that nobody got the ability to deliver like Evan.

Maybe they are long lost loves. Maybe it’s meant to be. Fate.

“If you didn’t know this, you’ve changed me for the better, you changed my life when I couldn’t have that chance to thank you until right now. You’ve helped me with many things that you didn’t notice and I didn’t let you know and I regretted it till now. You’re my first love, Jonathan.”

That he didn’t know and it hurts because they could’ve been more these past years. He wanted that before Evan disappeared, he knew there was something drawing him to Evan without any explanation, he couldn’t stop thinking about him after they’d talked. The chemistry was definitely there but back then Evan’s acting was so well he thought he didn’t really like him like that.

The throbbing in his chest wouldn’t subside and he might be brought to tears with the immense sentiment Evan has put into his confession.

Now he's become a different man, a better man who could bring real love to his heart and Evan’s already done that.

“Evan—”

“You don’t need to say anything, I just want to let you know, you don’t have to give me a response to that.”

Evan interrupted in fear of rejection, some sort of thanks and that might hurt him too much to listen to so he might as well stop it rather than knowing.

“Why would you say that when I already had my eyes on you five years ago?”

That response acts as a shock to Evan as he didn’t expect it.

“—making me yearn for you with the things you say to me.”

“Jonathan.”

Evan said his name sounded as a warning, to stop, whatever that is he choose to ignore it.

“You even made a dessert arrangement and knowing what’s my favorite kind. Are you this perfect?”

He blushes under the subdue lights and it’s more visible as he gets close to the candlelight placed on their table, which he just now noticed it’s a candlelit dinner—how romantic.

Evan beams and Jonathan knows this is probably his proudest accomplishment this evening that he couldn’t contain his victorious grin.

“Well you know I’d do anything for you.”

What he said made Jonathan blissfully smile by how easily swayed he is with Evan’s nonstop seducing.

As few minutes passed they’re looking at each other waiting and smiling on whether who’s saying something first. Both containing their grin with smirks, remaining in their position as they watch one another try to read the other’s mind, what they’re thinking.

The moment Jonathan stops imagining scenarios in his head and focuses on Evan’s expression and eyes, he felt it instantly as the shudders roll in. He can see right through his mind.

_Fuck._

“’Fuck’ what?”

Jonathan widens his eyes because his heart leaped in his throat, did he just say that out loud?

“You know what I’m thinking I can see it in your eyes.”

Evan unexpectedly said and honestly, it startled the hell out of him.

“Ok gentlemen here are your desserts. Please do enjoy it’s a very exclusive preparation.”

Michael arrived at the right time as always and it almost saved his ass, now he has something to distract himself and not have to look at Evan’s face, when he does that means he’s going to say something and he can keep his erection at bay for so long as he shifts then again in his seat.

“Oh thank you so much. Michael, I really appreciate you doing all of this knowing you’re a busy person.”

Jonathan said.

“It is my pleasure to serve you, an utter pleasure and don’t you mention it. As sad as it is for me I’m sure we would have to say goodbye for the night, but hopefully it won’t be the last time you’ll see me as I hope I’ll meet you again real soon. You’re in great hands, Jonathan. I’ll leave you two be now because I know Evan’s dying for me to go away.”

Michael laughs.

“Good, now go away.” Evan chimes in.

Michael holds out his right hand for Jonathan to shake but instead of shaking his hand, Michael brought it up to his lips and plants a kiss on the back of Jonathan’s hand—swiftly and slyly.

“Goodnight.” Michael spoke against his hand.

“You—.” Evan sat up in his seat.

And Michael already made his escape quickly by backing away, casting a proud smirk towards Evan and then he vanished.

“Wow, he got to kiss me before you can, shocking.” Taking a sip of wine as he enjoys the rest Evan’s reaction.

“That motherfucker.”

Evan murmurs.

 

\----

 

“By the way, why’d you say ‘fuck’ for? I’m curious.”

He stops spooning his dream of a dessert.

This entire time Jonathan has been practically stuffing his face as soon as his eyes set on the melting vanilla ice cream and steam from the cobbler, he was kept distracted as long as it’ll allow him and he was in his world of sweetness of hot and cold.

His chewing slows and he looks at Evan for the first time since Michael left.

Evan hasn’t even finished half of his portion given it’s quite a decent small bowl, ice cream melted with just a gumball size of “ice” that’s left of the cream. He’s been playing with his food for the past ten minutes.

Jonathan dimly grins while he feeds himself another bite.

He mouths one word to Evan, spoke mutely.

_Me._

And he hopes Evan understood his intent. And he does.

His face contoured into something as if someone has told him a cruel, cheesy joke. Unable to bear, all seriousness and determined. His pupils dilated, breathing became heavier—fuller.

Jonathan watched him as he moves in his chair so he smiles.

Oh I know that feeling.

“Jonathan, you—.”

Evan’s phone rings.

Jonathan expects him to answer the call but he doesn’t he kept his eyes on him.

“Evan answer your phone I’m not going anywhere. It’s ok, pick it up.”

So he does as a little sigh and frustration were expressed.

“What?”

Jonathan takes the time to finish the rest of his dessert which only has two bites left.

First bite, he glances at Evan and undoubtedly he’s gazing at him through the duration of his phone call, not sure if he’s even paying attention to the person on the other line. Jonathan purposely feeds himself slowly as he chews the same pace.

Last bite, Jonathan takes the rest of the bit of cream onto his spoon with the last remaining piece of cobbler. Conveniently the liquidized ice cream trickles down his bottom lip and he takes it in between his teeth, and scrapes it into his mouth while still keeping eye contact.

He studies the grip Evan have on his phone grew tighter at the same time his jaw clenches.

The wine help gives him nerve, makes him bold, lets him do what he truly wants to do, makes him loose.

Jonathan brings the hand that belongs to the one tatted arm, he thumbs his own lips, skimming over them, smearing the leftover cream keeping in mind to show the tip of his tongue, he sluggishly licks the faint sweetness from his thumb while he looks at him with hooded eyes.

Evan snappily hangs up the call and that doesn’t phase Jonathan as he keeps his composure.

Evan gestures with his hand halfway across their small table.

“Come here.”

Jonathan smiles and obliges, he leans forward meeting halfway as Evan’s hand closes the remaining space between fingers and face until lastly his hand touches Jonathan’s chin.

“You missed a spot.”

Evan went on to glide his thumb across Jonathan’s sore bottom lip caused by multiple scrapes of his own teeth.

Jonathan closes his eyes as Evan’s hand interacted with his heated face, they’re soft and comforting just as he anticipated.

“I told you not to bite it.”

Evan spoke lowly, sinfully and deep.

The wine is successfully making him lightheaded with all this stimulation. As Evan carries on to skim his lip, fingers caresses and strokes his jawline, completely controlling Jonathan’s every move. He has him succumbed in his hand—literally.

Jonathan opens his eyes, pokes his tongue out and licks the pad of Evan’s thumb and he tastes vanilla cream.

I guess I did miss a spot.

Evan’s eyelids judders, a type of twitch, as if something snapped in his head.

Jonathan does another lick when Evan’s thumb froze on a specific place on his lip, he places it there may be in shock or he just wants more. Jonathan precisely savors the vanilla coated skin, his tongue scans across it slowly, as if they’re in slow motion.

Evan’s gazing at him as he does whatever he wants, eyes now fully show of lust. With the final stab, he tenderly sucks the underside of Evan’s thumb as he adds a little teeth.

And that broke Evan, he got up.

“We’re going.”

Jonathan keeps his eyes on Evan as he coolly went around to his side of the table and takes his hand. He stumbles a little during the process of grabbing his jacket, the alcohol is taking away his motor skills as Evan leads them out.

“Wait what about the check?”

“It’s already taken care of.”

Then before he knows it he’s in the passenger’s seat.

 

\----

 

Jonathan casually cross his legs and relaxes in his seat as Evan drives his car. Sometime taking glances at him as he looks incredibly attractive driving his ride, later Evan’s hand rests themselves on his knee and he relentlessly grins.

They both enjoy the little drive with their remaining time to wherever Evan is taking them, maybe back to his place.

He watches Evan began to draw little rings on his knee and makes him awfully aroused and ticklish. But still, he lets him because he relishes it.

“You have pretty hands.”

Jonathan spoke.

Evan gives his knee a light squeeze before he says.

“Want to hold them?”

Evan flips his palm up.

He laughs from this forwardness, but he does it. Jonathan intertwines their fingers gracefully and easily he could almost sigh in bliss. They’re so soft and warm, it fits perfectly in his hand.

Jonathan never knew that holding a person’s hand could feel so soothing, reassuring and consoling at the same time. He takes pleasure in the way Evan extends his fingers so he can wedge his digits deep into the webs of his hand.

Evan automatically enfolds his hand, tightly embraces them, wrapping them in a warm bundle as his thumb returns to stroke Jonathan’s fingers and knuckles.

 

\----

 

Apparently, Jonathan fell asleep on accident since he woke when the engines turned off. Noticing their hands are still clasped together this whole time, while Evan has to drive one-handed and refused to let his hand go is kind of touching.

Jonathan turns towards Evan.

“How’d I end up in the passenger’s seat?” Jonathan randomly whispers.

“You drank more than me, haven’t you noticed I didn’t drink and I’m not letting you drive.”

Jonathan never handles his alcohol very well, he’s actually extremely lightweight after a few sips. He thought it was a mild wine by how sweet it tasted, or maybe he’s just kept drinking because it’s conveniently there on the table, he drank to hide his own awkwardness.

Which is why he fell asleep, one of his drunken habits, he gets sleepy after the buzz.

“Then how’d you get my keys?”

Evan weakly smiles.

“I got it from your back pocket.”

“You touched my ass?”

That gets a full smile out of Evan because how adorable Jonathan sounded.

“I had to, just a little bit.”

He peers at Evan. “You sneaky snake.”

Evan huffs a laugh and it sounds so satisfying for him to listen in this confine space which makes Jonathan again, stimulated.

“You want to come inside? Let you sober up before you can leave, or you can stay for the night just to be safe.”

Jonathan squints at Evan suspiciously and the joking playfulness part of him is back.

“Is this why you brought me to that restaurant? Get me to drink so you could drive me back and invite me inside? Taking advantage of the situation huh? You want me to spend the night?”

Jonathan said in a teasing tone.

“All of that is false except that last part.”

Evan frankly spoke.

He remembers what Evan said in his house “ _—But especially he wants those lips._ ”

Jonathan licks them as a reflex. They look at each other and the moment he does that it provokes something in Evan’s eyes.

“You feeling okay?”

That’s an odd question to ask in this moment Jonathan quietly thought.

“Yeah why?”

“I don’t want you to regret this.”

Evan whispers as he brings up their hands and sets a kiss on Jonathan’s knuckles. His heart jolts before Evan gives him another kiss so tenderly and it makes Jonathan reflect back on what he did to deserve this sort of loving treatment in his life.

“Why would I?”

Evan looks at up at him.

“I don’t know.”

Jonathan then whispers reassuringly to him.

“If I would have regretted this, I wouldn’t have come this far. If I would’ve regretted this, I wouldn’t have hinted the things that I did.”

Evan stays silent as he rests his lips onto his hand, gazing into his eyes so Jonathan continues thinking Evan needs more assurance, he needs to hear more from Jonathan, requests a little more push.

“Do you remember what you said you wanted after a dinner with me?”

He nods. “Yeah.”

“Then?”

Evan takes the initiation and lets go of Jonathan’s hand after he gives them a final kiss and went to cup the side of his jaw. The progression of them closing that gap is slow but it’s intense for the moment of their reuniting kiss has finally come again.

Jonathan grabs Evan’s shirt as their lips are just mere centimeters away. Evan looks at Jonathan’s lips with such longing and pure want makes him pulls onto his shirt. When they feel each other’s breath onto their mouth, they both parted them as they finally meet.

Evan is the first to quickly lick the inner part of his lips, then shortly after they’re making out with a craving and thirst as they reminisce their kiss through memory.

Jonathan exhales in ecstasy as he recollects everything from the feel of Evan’s lips, how he moves them against his, the way his tongue coax every spot, to how much pressure he likes to suck on his lips and tongue. So Jonathan recalls how Evan have the ability to summon the moans out of him, how he just plainly takes his breath away.

The tips of Evan’s fingers slide themselves to the back of Jonathan’s neck and pulls him in deeper. That draws out a lewd moan from Jonathan since he can’t take the intense arousal anymore from Evan’s strong kisses to hold back his whimpers.

And so could Evan. He cuts off their kiss and Jonathan heard the deepest resonant of a lust-filled bass coming from his voice, whispering against his wet and raw lips.

“Come inside.”

Almost as a plea, a need and want.

Before Jonathan can coherently respond, he grants a brief lick to Evan’s lips as he breathes.

“’K.”


End file.
